How Could We Have Known?
by Yugi Soto
Summary: It was another boring summer and my brother and I needed something to do. Lucky for us, we found a game. It was a commener game but we had already played all of ours. Anyway we showed it to the club. They didn't want to play at first but we convinced them. We convinced them to follow us to a world where none of us were supposed to survive...


"LISTEN HERE YOU HALF-WRIGGLER, HALF-LUSI, SAME HUMAN MOTHERFUCKERS! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M LETTING YOU DO THIS! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES DID THIS TO YOURSELVES, NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CRY AND GET THE EASY WAY OUT. NO FUCKING WAY! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR SMALL MINDED THINKPANS IF YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SUCK IT UP AND GET YOUR THUMBS OUTS OF YOUR TALKING HOLES AND STOP ACTING LIKE NEW BORN WRIGGLERS!"

"KaRbRo's GoT A mOtHeRfUtHeRfUcKiNg PoInT. aIn'T nOtHiNg GoInG tO cHaNgE iF yOu Up AnD MoThErFuCkInG dO tHiS"

"Gamzee please go…"

"We just want to be alone Kar-crab…"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I GIVE A FLYING SHIT? JUST LOOK AROUND BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'M AS BLIND AS FUCKING PYROPE! DO YOU SEE IN THIS STUPIDLY SUGAR COTTON CANDY SKY SEE THE SHIT I GIVE? COULD YOU PLEASE DESCRIBE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE WHILE I STARE BLINKING IN FUCKING CONFUSION TRYING FATHOM IN THE DEEPEST PART OF MY TWISTED THINKSPONGE WHAT IT COULD FUCKING LOOK LIKE"

"honk :o)"

"Annoying as always Kar-crab, but this time you're pissing me off. Just get the hell out of here! You two you fucked up juggalo clown"

":o("  
"YoU bRoS rEaLlY nEeD a MoThErFuCkInG hUg MoRe ThAn I aLl MoThErFuCkInG tHoUgHt"

"Thanks Gamzee but I don't think any of your wicked paps and shooshs will do any good though haha honk"

"YoU sUrE bRo?"

"Can we just get out of here already? The longer we stay here the longer that fish faced, she devil Condense has Haruhi"

"DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! SHE'LL TURN YOU INTO SLAVES ON HER SHIP IF SHE DOESN'T DECIDED TO FORK YOU BOTH FIRST."

"We know Kar-crab but Haruhi is important to us. Everyone else is too weak, hates us or…won't be much help..so we have no choice it has to be us. We did this to her so we have to fix it."

"hmmm; I tHiNk We ShOuLd LeT tHe MoThErFuCkErS gO. ThEy SeEmEd To AlL uP aNd MaDe ThEiR dEciSiOn"

"NOT YOU TOO GAMZEE! I AM SURROUNDED BY SUICIDAL IDIOTS!"

"Don't worry Kar-crab we'll be back"

After that my brother and I died.

But we came back so I guess we are alive. Alive in deranged dream trying to fix our mistakes but every time we sleep, my brother's screams from his nightmares and sweat coats my skin from my own.

Our friends…our only friends…we convinced them to play some stupid game that they didn't even want to do. Even after learning the truth about our session, we kept egging them on.

And then there's Haruhi. We both loved her but my brother..we didn't mean to hurt her like that, we didn't know we would cause her so much pain.

We should have known…but how could we...?

* * *

It all began on a hot, lazy, Saturday night during the summer.

We were bored, Hikaru and I. I laid tangled up with my brother in his room watching as Hikaru surfed the internet on his laptop. He jumped from website to website as our excitement rose only to fall as quickly as it came.

For a short time we were watching Vines on YouTube. The video this time was a compilation of this American viner, Marlon Webb – for some strange reason there was a watermelon on his head. Anyway, before the video began there was a commercial. Hikaru groaned annoyed while I rolled my eyes.

"I hate these commoner commercials." Hikaru grumbled. "They're always so boring. None of that stuff is worth buying"

"Yeah" I agreed. "But surprisingly Tamaki-san has a lot of that stuff"

"He's so weird…"

We suddenly laughed thinking of all the strange things he hoarded in his room – while the excessive amount of plushies are creepy, the kinetic sand and other building stuff is kinda cool; I secretly really like the Legos – while we watched the yellow bar fill up signaling the commercial's end. I guess there was a promotion for a bunch of new video games you could only buy online. With the last ten seconds some annoying male voice promoted this exclusive brand-new video game. The last bit of the commercial showed off really cool looking machines and in the end the name popped up in in big bold letters… HOMESTUCK.

I glanced at Hikaru who looked back at me. As twins who literally spent their whole lives together, never separating for anyone, we don't always need to speak words to know what the other is thinking.

I shrugged and then with a smirk, Hikaru quickly typed the name into the search bar and pressed enter. A lot of videos came up – mostly reaction videos, boring – but the first was a simple 1:23 video. Hikaru clicked on the video without hesitation. The video was a trailer with some pretty good music that showed off more of the machines and showed a little black haired kid with glasses and a green ghost on his shirt demonstrate what the machines could do through his gameplay. I could tell Hikaru was excited even though he was fairly still – like I said we can read each other. Once it was over, I took over and opened the description box. I grinned when I found the link to the website and clicked on it.

My first clue: there wasn't that much info about the game other than what was said in the commercial and that people from all across the universe played the game. I figured the creator, an American called Andrew Hussie, was just being egotistical with his wording. I should have known how true his words were….I'm getting ahead of myself, even though there was little info on it we weren't too worried. We finally had a new game to play.

* * *

Hikaru banged on the door. My older brother gets annoyed quickly so when Haruhi didn't come the first time he instantly frowned. Standing with us was our club – I like to think of them as our second family and although he gets easily irritated and constantly comes up with ways to tease Tamaki, I know my brother loves him. The "Cool One" kept his head in his book. It wasn't the little black one he usually carries but an actual reading book although I'm sure he has it hiding somewhere. "Little Lolita" and "Quiet One" were very quiet although that was normal for Mori-senpai, there was an anxiousness about it and Honey-senpai kept fidgeting. The "Prince" as usual was overly excited – he's always like this whenever we visit Haruhi.

When Haruhi finally arrived the door opened with a wide smile that quickly melted into dread. That was never a real problem, Haruhi loved us even though for some reason she said she couldn't stand us.

As Hikaru and I kicked off our shoes and ran to the table, I could smell lemons and the floor sparkled. The rest of the crew settled around the table excluding Kyoya who stood propped up on the door frame.

Haruhi was about sit down beside Tamaki before we pulled her between us. She looked over to Honey-senpai who was fussing with his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan. When he looked up his big brown honey eyes glistened with regret.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan…but Hikaru and Karou-san told everyone to come to your house. I tried to stop them, but they insisted we come!" He said looking on the verge of tears and looked down at Usa-chan again. "I know you don't like the entire club coming over, especially this week." Mori-senpai closed his eyes bowing his head slightly as if to agree.

Haruhi was about to soothe him when Tamaki-senpai went into a paranoid frenzy. "What does he mean this week? Is there something going on that daddy doesn't know about? Are spending time alone with Honey and Mori?!"

I could tell that my brother wanted say something to him and I couldn't blame him, so did I. Tamaki-san could be really annoying. Lucky for him, Haruhi calmed him down first. Once everything was settled Haruhi looked at Hikaru then at me. "So why did you two invite everyone to my house?" she asked.

We grinned excitedly "A game".

"A game?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah! It's this commoner game Hikaru found when we were looking up…" I paused to think of what we were watching again when Hikaru saved me, "American vines. We were looking at this one strange guy with a watermelon on his head; Marlon Webb was his name".

That was when Tamaki-san went into that rare mode of maturity and interpreted us. "Will you two please just hurry up and explain yourselves" pressed impatiently.

We rolled our eyes annoyed at being interrupted but Hikaru went on. "Like we were saying, we found a game called Homestuck through a commoners' commercial".

"Homestuck?" piped up Honey. "What's that about?"

"Yes, I think I'd be interesting in knowing this game as well." Kyoya added from his post. "Under the right circumstances and with the right costs, we could get the girls to play as well."

We were so excited to tell them about the game. While I held up a homemade poster, Hikaru went on to explain the game pulling out the only the most interesting details that would definitely assure each host's interest. He described the machines they could build – Mori's eyes widened slightly, how they could become richer than billionaires – Kyoya stopped writing in his book as his glasses flashed, the sweets they could create and eat – Honey beamed, all the people who will need their help – Tamaki nodded already thinking of all the possibilities….I'm sorry to stop here. It hurts to even mention this part of the story. How could we have any put the idea in her head and manipulate her like that…."Annnnd" we both got close to Haruhi's ear "let you talk to the ones loved and lost". At the time we thought it was just some Ouija board, voodoo, witchcraft stuff that must have worked because a lot of people had said it worked.

Anyway, Haruhi looked surprised but we were, as usual, disappointed when rational Haruhi spoiled our fun.

"That's sounds fun you guys but I'm not really into video games. But I hope you guys have fun." She had said standing up. She excused herself to make tea for everyone.

While Hikaru and I had huddled together mumbling angrily, Tamaki whispered out exactly what we were thinking, "We've got to get Haruhi to play". We all sat there huddled around the table trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly Haruhi returned with the kettle, cups, and sugar and cream in smaller containers on a tray. She sat the tray in the center of the table then sat in her position between Hikaru and I. "So guys, when are we going to play this game; It's called Homestuck right?"

….I'm guessing that Kyoya bribed Haruhi to join…


End file.
